A Troublesome Quest
by ARTGirl99
Summary: When Ky, Maya and Boomer go on another quest in search of kairu, they find a lot of obstacles and dangers along the way. Will the team get through this troubling quest? Will some true feelings be reviled along the way? Read & find out! Rated T to be safe. :)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

**Author's POV:**

It was a quiet morning at the monastery. Ky and Boomer were still asleep, as it was too early for them to be up. Maya on the other hand, was awake. As soon as she got dressed and ate breakfast, she walked to her usual spot under a tree for her morning meditation. She was meditating for just ten minutes when Master Boaddai walked up to her.

"Good morning Maya!" said Master Boaddai in a calming voice.

"Good morning Master!" answered Maya cheerfully.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Master Boaddai.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get a head start on my morning meditation." she answered.

"Good thinking...Agh!" master Boaddai cried.

"Master Boaddai! Are you alright?" asked Maya, very concerned.

"I am fine Maya. But I have sensed another shadow kairu deposit. You must wake the others and head out immediately." ordered the master.

"I will Master Boaddai!" replied Maya and quickly got up and ran towards the x-scaper.

**_In the x-scaper... _**

The boys were still sleeping in their bunk-beds, when Maya burst through the door.

"Ky! Boomer! Guys!" Maya yelled. "Wake up!"

"Wha? What is it Maya?" Ky said, now fully awake.

"We have another kairu deposit!" said Maya.

"Not now mum! I don't wanna go to school !" complained Boomer, obviously still half-asleep.

Both Ky and Maya burst out laughing. Just then Boomer fell out of bed and soon they were all laughing. When the laughter died down they decided they'd better get going. Maya left them to get dressed, while going to the kitchen to make the boys breakfast.

When they got dressed, Ky and Boomer walked in to see Maya putting some pancakes on the table. Boomer quickly rushed to the table, glad that Maya made breakfast instead of Mookee. Just the thought made him shiver.

"Dig in guys!" Maya said; as the two boys sat down to eat.

"Thanks My!" Ky said before finishing his pancakes.

Boomer was already behind the wheel and flying the x-scaper to the location of the kairu deposit. Once he got a fix on the exact location of the kairu energy, everyone was surprised.

"It's in...Ireland?" questioned Ky "**_Again _**?"

"Yeah...that's_ strange_..." Maya added.

"Looks like King Kieran is a magnet for the stuff" said Boomer "Looks like you'll be seeing him sooner than you thought Maya" Boomer continued wiggling his eyebrows, clearly trying to annoy the blue haired girl.

"Yeah, **_after_**we find the kairu!" Ky said with a hint of jealousy. Fortunately for him Maya didn't notice, but his best friend though did. When the x-scaper finally landed the three kairu warriors began their search for the mystical energy. After a while walking Maya suddenly stopped.

"Guys are you sure the x-scaper picked up the right coordinates?" Maya asked. "My kairu sense isn't detecting anything."

"Well you know what they say Maya...Love is blind!" commented Boomer, but soon regretted it.

"And what does **_that_** suppose to mean?" Maya asked again, now angrily.

"Nothing...nothing... Oh! Hey look! Kieran's castle! Why don't we ask him, if he knows anything?" suggested the blond teen, trying to avoid the wreath of his blue haired teammate.

"Good idea Boom! Let's go!" Ky said and ran towards the castle, followed by his teammates.

When the trio reached the path in the lake, they started walking towards the castle doors. Half way through the path, the earth started shaking.

"Whoa!" yelled Maya. "What's happening?"

"I don't know! But-" before Ky could finish, a wave of water came towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" Boomer yelled, as they all started running towards the castle. But soon enough they were swimming.

As they were swimming, something got hold of Maya's leg. Before she could react she saw a huge tentacle wrapped around her leg, slowly pulling her underwater.

"Aaaah!" Maya cried, before she was dragged underwater.

"MAYA!" Ky shouted and dived in after her.

**Maya's POV:**

I was being dragged underwater by what looked like a giant octopus. I tried to hold my breath for as long as i could, but i knew my body would soon give in. I was sure i was a goner. I struggled, but it was no use...the creature was too strong. Just then I started to lose consciousness and everything around me faded. Suddenly, i felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me, freeing me from the creature's grip and pulling me towards the surface. At first i thought it was Ky, but something inside me told me it wasn't him...

* * *

A's note: Woohoo! My first Redakai story! Hope you guys like it! Feel free to review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

**Maya's POV:**

I was sure i was a goner, but then I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me, pulling me towards the surface. At first i thought it was Ky, but something inside me told me it wasn't him...

I don't know how long i was out. I woke up to the sound of voices, they sounded familiar but i couldn't quite recognise them yet. I was so dizzy. I tried to get up, but someone pushed me gently back down. I slowly opened my eyes and try to get my vision back to normal. I realised i was lying on a bed...weird. When my head stops spinning, i see Ky looking at me, with a worried expression on his face.

"Maya? Maya! Are you ok?" Ky asked, clearly concerned.

"Ky?" I asked, although I was sure it was him. "What happened?"

"We were swimming and some giant octopus came out of nowhere and grabbed you!"

"Oh...right.. Where am i anyway? " i asked, still a bit dizzy. Nevertheless, i try to get up again.

"We're at Kieran's castle...Maya, are you sure you're alright?"i heard Boomer began to explain, but stopped when he saw me holding my head.

"Yeah, maybe you should lay down for a while, you look kind of dizzy." Ky suggested, as if he was reading my mind.

"Yeah guys. I'm fine!" I manage to get on my feet and take a few steps, but i soon collapse. I close my eyes ready to hit the cold floor when someone caught me. I open my eyes to see Kieran smiling down at me.

"Maya are you alright?" He asked me, still holding me in his arms.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I say, but he didn't make a move on putting me down.

"I do not think you are fine" he argues. "Maybe you should lie down for a while longer"

"But what about the shadow kairu?" I say trying to get them to let me go. No luck, Kieran lifts me up in his arms and puts me back down on the bed.

"I think_ you're_ more important than any shadow kairu deposit." Said a new voice.

I turn around to see no other than Ekayon, leaning against the door frame.

"Ekayon?" I asked surprised

"Hi Maya!" he greets me with a smile.

"Hi... but what are _you_ doing here?" I asked still confused. "Next thing you tell me, will be that Master Boaddai is here too!" I joked and we all laughed.

"Well, as i told Ky and Boomer, i stopped by the monastery for a visit when Master Boaddai told me you just left on a quest. So i decided to follow you and surprise you guys. When i finally caught up with you, i saw something drag you underwater. I quickly dived in after you and pulled you back up, but by that time you were already out."

" I was wondering who had saved me." I said to Ekayon, who was now sitting next to me on the bed.

"Thanks!" i thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. Surprisingly he blushed.

"N-n-no problem Maya! Anytime!" he replied.

"Wait a minute!" Boomer called out. "Is Ekayon, 'the great lone warrior' **_blushing!_**?" he said and burst into laughter. Soon Ky joined in too and I just giggled.

"What? I'm **_not _**blushing!" Ekayon argued, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Cut it out you guys!" Maya said to the two sniggering boys. "If I kissed you two, _you _would be the ones blushing!" Maya threatened.

"Oh! Is that a bet Maya?" Ky asked.

**Ky POV: **

_'This is my chance.' _I thought_. _Don't blame me; I always like a challenge, especially this one.

"Oh! Is that a bet Maya?" Ky asked. Before she could answer Kieran spoke up.

"Shouldn't you be looking for kairu?" Kieran asked.

"Encase you haven't noticed, Maya is in no condition to go looking for kairu..." I said once again.

"Guys, I'm right here! Stop talking like I'm not, and I'm fine!" Maya objected.

"Maya, are you sure you're well enough to go look for kairu?" Ekayon asked.

"Yes, Ekayon. I'm sure..." she replied, standing up to prove her point.

"Well...if she wants to go, we can't force her to stay here..." Ekayon said.

"You bet you can't! Now let's go!" Maya said running towards the door.

"Hey! Wait up My!" I shouted running after her.

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

A's note: Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! Feel free to review! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

**Author's POV:**

Maya, Ky, Boomer and Ekayon all quickly rushed out of the castle.

"Maya! Slow down" Boomer called out to her, panting.

"We have to get that kairu before any E-teens do!" Maya said. Before she could go any further she suddenly stopped.

"Hey...where did the water go?" Maya asked confused.

"King Kieran explained that the shadow kairu is probably messing with his force fields and possibly mutating the wild life in the lake. That is why the octopus that attacked you got so big..."Ekayon explained to Maya.

"Then we better get that shadow kairu as fast as we can!" and with Maya ran into the now dry path, followed by the boys.

"We'd better hurry up! We don't want anymore surprises..." Ky said, and ran faster to catch up with the blue haired girl.

"I hear ya bro! I don't want any mutated squid attacks!" Boomer yelled and picked up the pace too.

They were almost at the end of the path when the earth started rumbling again. Causing all four to fall on the ground.

"Oh no!" Maya exclaimed.

"Quick! Run for it!" Said Boomer, getting up and starting to run.

Soon they were all running from a huge wave. The first one out was Boomer, and then Ky. Ekayon and Maya were almost there when the wave caught up to the young warriors. Ekayon quickly picked up Maya, who was shocked by the boy's action, and jumped.

**Ekayon's POV:**

I looked back and saw a huge wave going straight for us. I wouldn't let Maya get hurt again. So I did the unexpected. I took Maya in my arms and jumped. We landed on the ground beside Boomer and Ky, just as the wave sealed off the lake.

I looked down at Maya and I smirked at her shocked face.

"What... just ...happened?" Maya asked.

"Ekayon just picked you up and made an incredible jump!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Oh man i don't think even Ky could do that!" he continued.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ky annoyed and... jealous? Why would he be jealous?

"Thanks Ekayon!" Maya told me and hugged me, me still holding her in my arms.

"Come on you two...let's go get that kairu!" Ky told us. Now i was _sure_ he was jealous!

I gently placed Maya back down and we all started walking through the grassy fields...

**Ky's POV:**

As soon as I saw the look in Ekayon's eyes when he was holding Maya, I could tell he really likes her. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Don't get me wrong, Ekayon and i are bros, but when it comes to Maya ...it's a different story. I really like Maya, but i never really thought she'd like me back. I always thought she liked King McCann. Well, i can't blame Maya for this. She can't help it if she's kind, talented, skilful not to mention beautiful...It's my fault for not telling her my true feelings earlier...

I was pulled away from my thoughts when Maya fell to her knees.

"Maya! Are you ok?" i asked going over to her.

**Maya's POV:**

I groaned and fell to my knees. What a time for one of my visions...

_Vision: _

_I was running, running from someone i couldn't yet see. I was heading towards a cliff. When i got to the edge, __I see a river full of shadow kairu. I then_ turned round to see who was following me and my vision ended...

"Maya? Maya?!" Ky said, shaking me. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a vision, that's all..." i replied standing up.

"That must have been one heck of a vision!" Boomer said. "You almost fainted!"

"I'm fine guys! Come on! I know where the kairu is!" and with that i started running to the direction of the shadow kairu deposit...

**Author's POV:**

Team Stax, along with Ekayon, were looking for the kairu energy. With Maya in the lead and the boys close behind, they stumbled upon a cliff that overlooked a long river.

"Hey, I think we're close! Come on!" Maya said and the four warriors began walking towards the cliff up ahead. When they got close enough, they saw the shadow kairu was in the river and that it somehow connected to the lake near Kieran's castle.

"Look, the river! It must be connected to the lake!" Maya said pointing to the river.

"Yeah, come on let's collect that kairu and leave before anything else happens..." Ekayon said and the warriors began trying to find a way down to the river.

Before they could get down, Team Battacor jumped out of the sky and landed in front of the kairu warriors leaving them, both shocked and confused.

"Team Battacor?" Maya asked shocked.

"Hey Maya! Did you miss us?" Zylus asked Maya and winked at her. She growled in response.

"Why are you three here? Didn't Lokar kick you out?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, he gave us another chance." Zylus replied with a shrug.

"Must've been desperate..." Maya snapped.

"What's wrong Maya? Scared?" Rynoh teased the blue haired girl.

"In your dreams!" Maya replied getting angrier by the minute.

"Enough of this! Kairu Challenge!" Zylus said.

"Challenge accepted!" Ekayon replied.

Soon the sky darkened and lightning struck from the sky...And the warriors stacked up.

"Staticore, Blazing blast!" Ekayon yelled, stacking up.

"Harrier, Feather daggers !" Maya cried.

"Matanoid, plasma sword!" Ky said.

"Froztok, blizzard axes!" Boomer said.

"Drudger, Bone crusher!" Bash yelled.

"Magnox, Magnetic tornado!" said Zylus.

"Spykor, Neural blast!" Rynoh said, stacking up too.

"Let's get this show on the road! Sonic slap!" Zylus said aiming at Maya and Ekayon .

They easily dodged. "Hyper Hurricane!" Maya attacked, sending Rynoh flying into the trees.

"Nice shot! My turn! Power surge!" Ekayon said joining the fight.

Zylus and Bash dodged and Zylus fired another attack at Maya. "Web attack!"

Maya was taken by surprise and got caught in the attack. She struggled but couldn't get loose fast enough to dodge another attack fired by Bash. "Bone crusher!" Bash fires. The attack hits Maya spot on and she falls to the ground.

"Maya!" Ekayon and Ky shouted in unison.

"Plasma energy blast!" Ky shouted and hit Bash, leaving him drained. Soon Rynoh joined the fight again and fired at Boomer.

"Neural blast!" Rynoh attacks, but the blond teen dodges and fires an attack of his own.

"Borealis blast!" Boomer announces and hits Rynoh.

Only Zylus remains standing. Ekayon goes to attack but he's too close to the still unconscious Maya. Zylus notices the blue haired girl on the ground and smirks.

**Zylus POV:**

' Huh...i didn't know it'd be that easy!' i think to myself and go to pick up Maya...

**_Flashback:_**

_"Team Battacor, how dare you show your faces here again?!"Lokar questioned enraged that we came back._

_"Please master Lokar! Forgive us!" I begged._

_"Why should I forgive you? I have no use for such incompetent 'warriors'." He replied._

_"We'll do anything Master! Give us another chance!"I begged again._

_"Hmm..." Lokar considers it for a minute before answering "Very well... You, Team Battacor will go to Ireland and retrieve a shadow kairu deposit."_

_"Shadow kairu Master?" I asked confused._

_"Yes, but that's not all. Once there you will encounter Team Stax. You must retrieve the shadow kairu __**and**__ bring me Maya. Understood?"_

_"Yes master, but why Maya?" i asked again._

_"Silence! You'll learn in due time..."Lokar replied._

_"Yes master." we all said in unison and left for Ireland..._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

**Author's POV:**

Zylus walks over to Maya and put her over his shoulder. Unfortunately for him, she wakes up.

"Ugh... What? Let me go!" The blue haired girl demands, trying to get out of his grip.

"Not a chance!" Zylus replies.

"Let Maya go Zylus!" Ky says to the leader of Team Battacor.

"Sorry, Lokar wants her for some reason..." Zylus replied with a shrug. "Why does he want you anyway?" he asks Maya this time.

"As if _I_ would tell _you_!" Maya snaps. "Let me go!" she demands once again.

"No way!" he answers.

"Fine, you had your chance..." Maya says with a smile on her face.

"What are you-?" He begins to say but gets cut off by a sudden pain in his back.

"Aagh!" he yells and drops Maya on the floor.

"What did you do?" he asks.

"Just some inner kairu, to get you back on your feet. Or should I say on your back!" she joked.

"Come on! Let's collect that shadow kairu!" Ky said making his way down the cliff.

"Right behind you bro!" Boomer agreed following Ky.

Maya began to walk towards the cliff, but Zylus caught her again from behind. Ekayon saw this and jumped on Zylus's back, putting him in a headlock. Maya was suddenly realised and got back on her feet. She turned round to see Zylus trying to get Ekayon off of him.

"Maya, run!" Ekayon exclaimed and Maya obeyed running towards the cliff, just like in her vision. When she reached the end of the cliff, she turned round to see Zylus running after her and the lone warrior behind him. She looked back at the cliff; it was too high to jump. Just then, the leader of Team Battacor caught up with the young girl and accidentally pushed himself and Maya off the cliff.

"Maya!" Ekayon exclaimed from the top of the cliff. He made his way down to the others to see Zylus lying on his back next to the river, but no sigh of Maya.

"Where's Maya?" Ekayon asked, searching for the girl.

"She fell in the river!" Boomer replied, searching the waters desperately.

"We have to go get her!" Ekayon yelled.

"Hold on bro! The river is full of shadow kairu! If we go in there we'll-" Ky explained.

"But-" Ekayon interrupted looking at the river.

"Oh well, see ya guys around!" Zylus said and left with his team.

Just then, Maya came out of the river, coughing out water. Ekayon rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Maya are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Ekayon? Yeah, I'm fine..." she replied, appearing to be her same old self.

"The shadow kairu didn't affect you?" Boomer asked.

"No...That's weird..." Maya answered.

"Let's get back to the monastery. Maybe master Boaddai will know what happened." Ky suggested. So they all collected the kairu and headed back to the monastery...

_Little did they know...this adventure was only beginning... _

**At Lokar's lair:**

"Team Battacor, you have returned...Well?" Lokar said addressing the three warriors.

"We almost had her...but..." Zylus began.

"But what?" Lokar demanded, getting angry.

"Well we were fighting and she kinda fell in the river full of shadow kairu and-" Zylus explained.

"Hmm...This might work out..." Lokar said. "Well done Team Battacor, now leave my sight, i have some planning to do..." he said and laughed evilly.

"Yes master..." they all replied in unison and left.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

A's note: Here's a longer Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! Feel free to review! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

Author's POV:

Back at the monastery, all warriors were in the library. They just got back and were talking to Master Boaddai about what happened during their mission.

"Hmm...I see." Master Boaddai said, after the warriors began explaining.

"So, what does it mean Master?" Maya asked concerned.

"I am not certain Maya, but it is clear you have a strong connection to shadow kairu, as well as pure kairu." He answered. "Get some rest warriors, for tomorrow there is another tournament taking place."He continued.

"Another tournament? Sweet!" said Boomer.

"I can't wait!" Ekayon exclaimed and all the warriors went to bed.

While all the warriors were asleep, a terrible storm was starting outside. Ky and Boomer were asleep in their bunk beds and Ekayon, due to the storm was staying the night, so he made himself comfortable on floor with some blankets. They were all sleeping soundly, except for Maya. Maya was having nightmares...

Maya's POV:

_ I was in a kairu challenge, but instead of fighting E-teens...I was fighting my friends. We were at the monastery. I was against Ky, Boomer and Ekayon. I looked like I was losing; after all I was up against two great kairu warriors and a kairu champion! When everything seemed to be over, I suddenly felt a massive amount energy flow trough me. My eyes turned purple and a purplish-black aura surrounded me. I fired a shadow attack at them and Ky was the only won that dodged. _

_"Maya! Stop this! This isn't you!" Ky shouted._

_"Oh, this is me Ky; you just don't want to see it!" I replied and I scared myself._

_"Maya stop this or we'll have to make you!" Ekayon yelled, getting up._

_"You? Make me? I don't think so!" I replied. Then Ky fired an attack at me and everything went dark._

"Aaaa!" I suddenly woke up and sat up in my bed. I was hyperventilating and sweating. I surely won't be able to sleep after that! I stood up and walked to the window, watching the rain always calmed me down. Unfortunately, not this time...There was a huge storm outside, dark clouds, thunder and purple lightning was all I could see and hear. Wait...purple lightning? This can't be good...

**At Lokar's lair:**

Author's POV:

Lokar was sitting on his throne and all the E-Teen teams were standing before him.

"You called master?" Zane asked.

"Yes warriors, there will be another kairu tournament tomorrow. I want you all to be prepared, I will not tolerate failure! " Lokar explained.

"Yes master." They all replied in unison and left.

"Soon, my master plan will be put into action and I will finally conquer the world!" he said to himself and laughed evilly.

**Back at the monastery:**

Author's POV:

Maya still couldn't sleep; she was sitting on her bed, reading a book from the library. Since it was near dawn she had changed into her clothes. _'What does this all mean? I'm sure Master Boaddai knows about my past.'_ she thought. '_I'm I really evil? No! I'm nothing like Lokar! ...Maybe It's time to tell the others that he's my grandfather...' _

**Ky's POV:**

I was lying in my bed thinking of what happened today...I couldn't sleep anymore; unlike Boomer...apparently he can sleep through anything... I couldn't help but think Maya was hiding something...

**Author's POV:**

The morning came and all the warriors were exited, to get a chance to compete in the tournament. They all quickly had breakfast and went outside to see the redakai arriving. Master Atoch was in front, playing his flute and the others following behind. Even Ky's father came with Team Tiro and they all entered the arena. The cheerful mood was cut short though, as Lokar arrived with his E-Teens. The redakai were surprised that Lokar showed up, after his stunt the last time.

"What are you doing here Lokar?" Master Boaddai asked.

"I'm here to watch the tournament of course!" Lokar said innocently. The Redakai looked and each other and then Master Atoch spoke "Very well Lokar, but you are not allowed to interrupted or influence the tournament." He stated making sure he wasn't going to do anything. With that Lokar vanished and re-appeared in a seat at the far end of the arena, like the last tournament.

_"_Let the tournament begin!" Master Atoch said again and all the warriors walked to the centre of the arena. Then a flash of light appeared and the arena glowed.

"This tournament will pick team against team and later on, all warriors will fight individually." He continued. "First, is Team Battacor against Team Stax!"

The two teams came forward and began fighting.

"You're going down Team Stax!" Zylus said and fired an attack. "Tractor blast!"

"Not a chance!" Ky replied and attacked "Boulder Toss!" and countered the attack.

"Sonic slap!" Rynoh fired and hit Boomer, whilst the others dodged.

"Hyper hurricane!" Maya attacked taking out Bash and Rynoh.  
"Nice shot My!" Ky said "My turn, Plasma sword!" and with that he knocked out Zylus.

"Team Stax advances to the second round!" Master Atoch said. "Next, Team Impiriaz against Team Radikor!"

"This'll be easy!" Zane said and didn't waste any time. "Anti-matter beam!"

"Lighting spire!" Zair attacked and so did Tetris.

"This is going to be easier than I thought! Earth slam!" he said and fired at the shocked Impiriaz.

"Ugh! We didn't even get a chance to fire an attack!" Diara wined getting up and brushing the dust of her clothes.

"Team Radikor are the winners! Next, each warrior shall fight individually." Master Atoch announced.

"Yes! Now I can show my skills solo!" Zane exclaimed.

"First up, Nexus vs. Tetris!"

Tetris won with slight difficulty and advanced to the other round. "Next, Boomer vs. Vexus!"

Boomer struggled to keep in the game, but got knocked out along with Zair who was beat up by Hexus.

"Haha, you lose Zair!" Hexus said and fired another attack, even when the battle was over.

"Hexus, you are disqualified for attacking your opponent when the battle was over!" Master Atoch ordered and both Zair and Hexus sat at the sidelines with the other losers.

"Still in the game are Maya, Ky, Zane, Tetris, Vexus and Ekayon. Next up is Maya against Zane!"

"Just give up now Maya! You don't stand a chance!" Zane teased

"No way Zane!" Maya replied and got ready to battle.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya!" Zane threatened and attacked "Degeneration!"

Maya barely dodged and fired an attack of her own "Banshee scream!"

Unfortunately, Zane dodged too. "You're gonna have to do better than that _Maya!_" He said teasing and transformed in his monster. "Bruteron! Terror eyes!" he fired and hit Maya. Maya fell to the ground and groaned trying to get up.

"You're right Zane! Time to fight shadow with shadow!" she said standing up. "Dark root!" she said transforming too. The crowd gasped and Lokar, who was watching from afar, smirked. "Oblivion blast!" she attacked and hit Zane sending him flying. He hit the wall and transformed back to normal. Maya turned to normal too and walked back to her friends.

"Way to show him Maya!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Thanks Boom!" Maya said, as they continued to watch the next battle.

"Next up, Ky against Vexus!"

"Let's start shall we? Fangrax!" Vexus called out and didn't hesitate to attack Ky. "Dark earth!"

Ky dodged, "You call that an attack? Plasma energy blast!" The kairu champion exclaimed and hit Vexus. In no time at all Ky won the battle and it was time for Ekayon to face Tetris.

"Staticore, mandi blades!" Ekayon fired.

"Maneglor, earth slam!" Tetris attacked and countered. It went on like this for a while until Ekayon won the battle.

Due to Hexus being eliminated, there were now three warriors remaining. "Due to the fact that there is an odd number of warriors remaining, the final round will consist of 3 warriors. Each of them shall fight each other and the last one standing wins the tournament." Master Atoch said and Ky, Maya and Ekayon came forward.

"Good Luck guys!" Maya said to her two friends as they bowed at each other.

"You too Maya!" Ekayon said with a smile.

"But don't expect us to go easy on you!" Ky said getting into a battle stance.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Maya replied getting ready and so did Ekayon.

"Yeah! This is gonna rock!" Team Tiro cheered from their place on the sidelines.

"Yeah, you go guys!" Boomer cheered too, pumping his fist in the air.

Meanwhile Lokar was smirking. _'Perfect. Boaddai will soon realise that Maya is more powerful than he thinks...' _Lokar said to himself watching the battle take place.

"Metanoid!" Ky yelled and transformed.

"Staticor!" Ekayon said transforming too.

"Herrier!" Maya called out, but to everyone's surprise she turned into Dark Root.

"Huh?" Maya questioned, looking confused.

"Um...Maya? Are you ok?" Ky questioned worried.

"I-I'm fine Ky!" Maya replied, taking a glance at Lokar.

"Good, now let's get this thing started!" Ekayon said "Shockwave!"

The two dodged "You'll have to do better than that buddy!" Ky said and attacked back "Plasma tornado!" The attack hit Ekayon spot on and sent him flying across the arena.

"Oblivion blast!" Maya exclaimed and before Ky could turn around he was hit with the attack.

While Maya was occupied with Ky, Ekayon snuck up on her from behind. "Electro cage!" Maya sensed him coming, but wasn't quick enough to avoid the attack.

"You didn't think I would be taken out that easy, did you Maya?" He teased playfully.

"Not really, I know better than to underestimate you, Ekayon!" Maya said. Just then Ky attacked them both with another attack. "Sonic slap!" he yelled and both of them ended up on the ground.

"Come on guys! You can do better than that!" the black haired boy chuckled.

"You bet we can Ky!" Maya replied and took a step back, just in time to avoid an attack by Ekayon that hit Ky instead.

"Ugh..." Ky groaned and quickly got up.

"Face it Ky, you're not gonna win this time!" Ekayon said preparing for another attack from the champion.

"Hey guys! I'm here too ya know!" said Maya and fired at the two. "Vampiric Nightmare!" she cried and the crowd was shocked. They weren't shocked that she attacked them; they were shocked that she could handle so much shadow kairu. Lokar's smirk turned into a grin, as Maya turned to normal... her eyes glowed purple.

"That'll teach you to underestimate me!" Maya said in a dark voice.

The two warriors turned to normal too and just stared at the blue haired girl before them.

"Maya, it's the shadow kairu! Snap out of it!" Ky yelled at his teammate.

"I get it; you're trying to distract me! Well it's not going to work!" Maya said. "Dark earth!"

"No Maya, we're not-" Ekayon tried to reason with her, but got pushed to the side by Ky.

"It's no use Ekayon...she's gone. Will have to snap her out of it the hard way!" Ky said getting up.

"Let's fight shadow with shadow... Shadow claw!" Ky continued and fired an attack at Maya.

"With you bro, Oblivion blast!" Ekayon said and both attacks headed towards Maya, who didn't seem to make an effort to move out of the way.

The crowd, even Lokar, was shocked for the third time. The boys fired the attacks and Maya just put up her hand and stopped them. Ky and Ekayon gasped and Maya let out a light chuckle.

"Are you done yet boys?" Maya teased and fired their attacks back at them. They both fell to the ground.

"...Maya wins the tournament!" Master Atoch announced and Lokar grinned evilly.

Maya stepped closer to the boys and offered them a hand. Her purple eyes turning to normal.

"I'm so sorry guys...I don't know what came over me...I-" Maya said apologizing.

"It's ok Maya..." Ky said and hugged the blue haired girl. Ekayon joined the hug too and so did Boomer. The Redakai came and congratulated her on her victory and Master Atoch presented her with her prize for winning the tournament.

"Wow! A gold harrier!" Maya exclaimed happily and Ky chuckled at her expression. Suddenly, Lokar appeared in front of them, in a flash of smoke.

"What are you still doing here Lokar?" Master Boaddai demanded and stepped in front of Maya, shielding her from the dark master's view, since he knew what Lokar was planning.

"Why I'm just here to congratulate Maya on her victory. It was quite impressive." He said innocently and Maya took a few steps back. Ky grabbed her hand reassuringly and began to lead Maya away from the evil master. Just as they got a few meters away, Lokar saw them and teleported in front of them, making them both jump.

"And where are you going?" He said evilly.

"Stay away Lokar!" Ky warned and he just laughed.

"You are the one that has to stay away Ky!" Lokar said and Maya stepped away from them both.

"What's the matter Maya? Afraid to tell the world who you really are?" Lokar teased.

"Maya what's he talking about?" Ky questioned.

"Nothing!" She replied quickly.

"What's the matter Maya? Aren't you gonna tell your _boyfriend_ the truth?" Zane said joining in, but received a glare from his master and backed away.

**Maya's POV:**

"Maya, what are they talking about?" Boomer said, as he and the others looked at me questionably, only master Boaddai knew.

I sighed; my secret was going to be reviled sooner or later...

"The truth is...that Lokar is my grandfather..." I said and lowered my eyes; I didn't want to meet any of their faces. They all gasped and I could tell they we're all staring at me. It was silent before Boomer spoke up.

"You're kidding! Seriously Maya don't joke like that!" He said, hoping that I _was_ kidding.

"She is telling the truth Boomer" said Master Boaddai and Ky looked at him in anger.

"You knew? Why didn't you say anything?" He questioned.

"It's not his fault Ky...it's mine. I should have told you sooner...but, I thought you guys would reject me..." I said in a sad tone.

"We would never do that!" Ky said lifting my chin up so that he could look at me in the eyes. I warm smile on his face the made me feel better.

"Enough of this! You, granddaughter are coming with me!" Lokar said and grabbed my shoulder.

"No!" I cried, struggling to get free.

"Your talents are wasted here, you don't belong here!" he said trying to convince me, it didn't work of course, but I played along. I just had to keep it up long enough to escape.

"You're right Lokar...I _don't_ belong here..." I said trying to act convincing.

"No! Maya don't!" Ky cried.

"Sorry Ky..." I said in a sad tone and Lokar let go of me, I can't believe he bought it! Just then I turn around and blast Lokar with a surprise attack. "Oblivion blast!" I cried and Lokar fell on the ground.

This was my chance! "Smoke screen!" I fired again and rushed to where I left Ky standing.

"Come on!" I told him and dragged him out of the smoke.

"Maya? What are you-?" Ky asked me, thinking that I was leaving with Lokar.

"Did you really think I was going with Lokar?" I asked him with a smile.

"Well...Yeah, you really had me there My!" Ky replied when we were a good distance away, outside the arena.

"Don't worry Ky, I'll never join Lokar...willingly." I said the last word with sadness.

"He may be your grandfather Maya, but your nothing like him! If you were... I wouldn't have fallen for you..." Ky said and gave me a loving smile. I was shocked...Ky, the kairu champion, liked me?

"You...like me?" I asked him, still shocked. He chuckled.

"No...I love you!" Ky said and put his hand on my blushing face.

"I-I love you too, Ky." I replied. I did have feelings for him for a while now, but I didn't think he liked me back. Sure there was Kieran, but he was just a crush...Ekayon? Just a good friend, but Ky, really was the one...Before I could say anything else; I felt his lips clash against mine. '_Ky was kissing me!' _I thought and melted into the kiss.

**Ky's POV:**

I finally told Maya how I feel and guess what? She felt the same way! I couldn't hold back any longer, I leaned in and kissed her. '_I was kissing Maya! And now I know she's Lokar's granddaughter, my greatest enemy...but I didn't care'._ I slid my hands around her waist and I felt her hands around my neck. The kiss lasted seconds, but it felt like it was hours. Everything around me faded, as I focused on the girl I love...

* * *

A's note: Ta da! Did you like it? Did you see it coming? Shall I continue or start another story? You decide! ;)


	5. Another troubling quest

_Chapter 5:_

**Author's POV:**

It was a week since the tournament and Maya and Ky where closer than ever, and so was the team. Maya was meditating in her usual spot, trying to get her inner kairu under control. Since the final at the tournament, her inner kairu was turning darker and darker by each passing day ...and she didn't know _why_. She was trying hard to keep it from Ky and Boomer so they wouldn't freak out, but Ky was suspecting something...

**Ky's POV:**

I think Maya's hiding something. Ever since the tournament she's been acting weird, something's up...but what? I decided to go check up on her. I saw her at her usual spot under the tree; she was probably meditating again... Now that I think about it, she has been meditating more than usual...

I walked slowly towards her, trying to get close without disturbing her. Maya must have sensed me because she quickly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw it was just me.

"Hi Ky!" She greeted me and I sat next to her.

"Hey My!" I greeted her back and kissed her cheek. She blushed and I chuckled. I liked seeing her blush, especially when I caused it.

"What's up?" I asked her and she tensed up. She's _definitely _keeping something from me.

"Um...just meditating..." She said nervously, but tried hard to hide it. Of course she didn't fool me, I knew her too well.

"Hey Maya? Is everything alright?" I asked worried.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't it be?" she replied.

"Maya, your hiding something...what is it?" I asked again.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything!" She defended.

"Maya..." I said to her again. "Please tell me, if anything wrong I can help you!"

She sighed, I knew that meant she was giving in. "Promise me you won't freak out or tell anyone?" she asked pleadingly.

"I promise. Now tell me what bothering you." I said and she began explaining.

"Remember when I fell in the river full of shadow kairu and it didn't affect me?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, I think it's starting to affect me...either that or I'm more like Lokar than I thought..."

"Maya, don't say that! You're nothing like him!" I assured her.

"Ky, I'm worried." She confessed.

"About what?" I asked.

"What if I turn evil?" She questioned, fear in her eyes.

"I'll never let you turn evil!" I assured her once again, pulling her into a warm hug.

"Hey Ky?" she said once I let her go.

"Yeah My?" I questioned, wondering what she wanted.

"Can I show you something? But don't freak out..." She asked me.

"I won't, I promise..." I promised her and she continued.

"You know your inner kairu is like the _pure_ form of the energy?"

"Yeah..." I agreed not sure where she was going with this.

"Well...mine's a bit...um...darker..." Maya said, picking her words carefully.

**Maya's POV:**

I sat there beside him, wandering how I was going to explain this...

"How dark exactly?" Ky asked and I looked at him in the eyes. I sighed and got up.

"Here goes..." I mumbled to myself and concentrated my inner kairu on a rock near Ky. The rock slowly levitated up, as a dark, purple aura surrounded it. The force was too much and the rock shattered into pieces and fell to the ground. I began to get dizzy and held my head.

"Maya?" Ky asked me worried, and stood up. He slowly walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder, stabilizing me.

"Huh?" I asked barely hearing what he said.

"Are you alright?" He said again, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I replied.

"We better tell Master Boaddai, he'll know what to do." Ky suggested.

"Ok Ky..." I said giving in, knowing if I tried to argue he'd win anyway. Just when we were about to go tell Master B, Boomer came rushing towards us.

"Guys! We've got another kairu deposit! Let's go!" Boomer announced.

Ky and I exchanged worried looks and sighed. "Guess Master B, will have to wait..." Ky said to me and we followed Boomer to the ship. Boomer was already behind the wheel and we were soon headed towards the kairu deposit. I was navigating, looking to where exactly the kairu was located and Ky was sitting on the steps deep in thought. _'I'll check on him later...' _I thought and continued to look at the map.

"Hey guys! The kairu deposit is on an island in the Atlantic." I pointed out.

"Good job Maya! We'll find that island and the kairu in no time!" Boomer exclaimed and continued piloting the x-scaper. I smiled and decided to go talk to Ky.

**Ky's POV:**

"Hey Ky!" I heard Maya say to me as she sat down beside me.

"Hey Maya." I replied, not looking at her.

"What's wrong?" She questioned me.

"It's just that...I don't wanna lose you..." I confessed and looked at her. She blushed and I managed a small smile.

"You won't lose me Ky, I promise..." Maya promised, trying to comfort me, but I knew that once the darkness takes hold, she won't really have a say in it...

"Guys hold on! We're going in for a ruff landing!" Boomer warned. Before we could brace ourselves the x-scaper rumbled and Maya and I lost our balance. I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on top of Maya. When we realised what had happened, be both blushed. Soon, I was lost in her golden brown eyes and I found myself leaning in. My lips centimetres from hers, I was ready to close the gap when Boomer ruined the moment...

"Hey guys, sorry for the landing I –" Boomer began, walking in, but stopped when we saw us.

We both looked at him and quickly got up; blushing even redder if that was possible.

"Boomer! We...we were...um..." I started, trying to explain the scene. Boomer didn't exactly know that we liked each other...

"I knew it!" Boomer exclaimed with a grin on his face. "You guys totally have feelings for each other!"

"What? No!" We both defended in unison. Boomer just laughed and exited the x-scaper. Maya and I looked at each other embarrassed and followed Boomer. We were all walking along the beach of the island searching, but couldn't find anything, until Maya suddenly stopped and closed her eyes.

"What is it Maya?" I asked her.

"I'm picking up something..." She replied. "It's the kairu and it's over...there!" she continued, pointing at the thick jungle.

"In there? Aw man, why can't the kairu be easy to find for once?" Boomer exclaimed and we all headed towards the jungle.

Author's POV:

The three warriors were walking through the jungle. Maya was in front leading the way and the boys following close behind. It was quiet amongst them; nothing could be heard besides the sounds of the jungle and their footsteps on the jungle floor. Suddenly, Team Radikor jumped in front of the three warriors.

"Well, if it isn't Team Stax!" Zane said smirking.

"The Radikor..." Maya growled.

"What's wrong Maya? Aren't you happy to see us?" Zane teased the blue haired girl.

"When am I ever happy to see _you_?" Maya replied, crossing her arms. Zane chuckled and stepped closer, Maya glared at him. Ky noticed this and spoke up.

"Kairu challenge!" Ky declared.

"Challenge accepted!" Zane said and the sky darkened. All warriors stacked up and began battling.

"Anti-matter beam!" Zane fired and hit Maya.

"Maya!"Ky said and then shot an attack of his own. "Plasma energy blast!" He fired and hit Zane.

"Shockwave!" Tetris said and Boomer barely dodged.

"Give it up team Stax!" Tetris said. Just then the Hiverax appeared out of nowhere.

"Looks like..." "...they started..." "...without us brothers!" The brothers said finishing each other's sentences.

"The Hiverax _and_ the Radikor?" Boomer questioned surprised.

"Just what we need..." Maya mumbled annoyed.

"What are you guys doing here? Lokar sent _us_ for this job!" Zane asked the Hiverax angrily.

"What's the matter Zane? Can't handle us by yourself?" Ky teased.

While the two teams were arguing and teasing each other, the Hiverax decided to attack.

"Shadow fire!" Vexus attacked followed by his brothers.

"Shadow plague!" Nexus fired with a smirk.

"Dark earth!"Hexus attacked too, sending all warriors flying in different directions.

"Good job brothers, now that they are separated..."

"...it will be easier for us hunt them down..."

"...and be Lokar's favourites once again..." They all said and split up.

**Maya's POV:**

I saw the Hiverax preparing to attack, before I could warn anyone I was shot with an attack. I was flying through the trees; I soon hit something hard and blacked out. I don't know how long I was out...When I woke up and my head was spinning, I couldn't see clearly. Hopefully there were no E-Teens around...

"Well, well, look who finally woke up!" I heard someone ask. I glanced up, to see Zane looking straight at me. I quickly got up and backed away from him. He chuckled and stepped closer.

"What's wrong Maya? Scared?" He teased.

"As if!" I snapped back.

"Then why are you backing away from me?" He continued.

"Did it occur to you that maybe I don't want to be near_ you_?"I said glaring at him.

"You don't have a choice! Unless you wanna be walking through this jungle all alone!" He tormented and I sadly knew he was right...

"Fine Zane, you win...But one little trick from you and I'm done." I warned him and he smirked. I just knew he was up to something...but what?

**Ky's POV:**

I was blasted with an attack and landed in a clearing. I looked around and saw Boomer was with me. We got up and looked around.

"Whoa, what just happened bro?" Boomer asked confused.

"The Hiverax happened, we have to find Maya. Fast!" I answered and we both started searching for Maya. I decided to try and call her on her x-com to see if she was alright. Hoping she was alright...

**Author's POV:**

_Meanwhile..._

Zair and Tetris were looking for their leader. "How are we supposed to find him in this jungle?" Zair asked her teammate.

"I don't know, let's just keep looking and hope the Hiverax don't find the kairu and capture _you know who_ first. And I don't mean Zane..."Tetris replied and they both continued walking through the thick jungle..

**Maya's POV:**

I was walking with Zane through the jungle. I was searching for Ky and Boomer, and Zane was looking for the kairu..._I think_... Suddenly my x-com started beeping; I immediately looked down and answered it. I heard Ky's voice on the other end and I quickly relaxed, knowing he was ok.

_"Maya? Maya can you hear me?"_ Ky asked concerned.

"Yeah Ky, are you alright? Is Boomer with you?" I replied.

_"Yeah I'm fine, so is Boomer. Are__** you **__alright?"_ Ky asked worried. Before I could answer though, Zane grabbed my wrist and answered for me.

"Yeah Ky, your girlfriend's fine! She's with _me_!" Zane said obviously to annoy Ky, I could tell it worked since I heard Ky growl on the other side.

**Ky's POV:**

I was relieved that Maya was ok, but when I heard Zane, of all people, with her I got extremely angry. "She's not my girlfriend Zane!" I snapped back, out of habit. As much as I hated it, I _was_ true, she wasn't my girlfriend..._yet_.

"She's with _Zane_?" Boomer exclaimed, worried.

"Afraid so Boom..." I replied. Then I heard Zane ask Maya something that made me wanna punch him straight in the face...

**Maya's POV:**

I heard Ky defend that I wasn't his girlfriend; I would have laughed if Zane wasn't holding my wrist. After Zane heard him say that he looked and me and asked, as if making sure.

"So you're still available then?" He said with an evil smirk, still making sure Ky heard everything. I blushed a bit for some reason and he chuckled.

_"Zane, I swear if you hurt her, so be it I'll find you and mop the ground with your face!" _Ky yelled from the other line, seriously angry with Zane. He laughed, at successfully making Ky mad, or even madder than he already was...

"What if I already did?" Zane asked Ky.

"Don't listen to him Ky!" I said yanking my wrist out of his grip. "I'm fine!" I assured him and glared at Zane.

_"Aright Maya, we'll meet you at the kairu deposit, stay safe..." _Ky said, still worried.

"Alright Ky, you too..." I replied and shot a look at Zane. He just smirked evilly again.

"How sweet!" Zane said sarcastically and looked at his x-reader.

"Kairu is this way." He said and headed to towards the kairu. I sighed; this was officially the _worst _quest ever!

* * *

A's note: Sorry it took so long! I got some writer's block! Thank you to everyone that likes my story and is still reading it! And thanks to killavals for giving me an idea!

Hope you like the chapter! Feel free to review! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

**Author's POV:**

Maya and Zane were walking, searching for the kairu. Zane insisted that he knew what he was doing and was walking in front.

"Are you sure you're not lost Zane?" Maya said, teasing him.

"Yeah! As if you could do any better!" Zane snapped back at the blue haired warrior.

"As a matter of fact, I could!" She replied and walked in front. She kneeled down and put her hand on the ground, feeling the energy.

"What are you-"Zane began but Maya cut him off.

"Shhhh..." Maya said, irritated. "I found the kairu, follow me!" She said and run through the thick jungle.

"Hey, wait up!" Zane said and ran after her.

As she was running she came to a clearing. 'The kairu is near by...I'm sure of it...' She thought to herself as she looked around the clearing. _'Where's Zane? Think I lost him, hopefully...'_she thought. She was ready to call Ky on his x-com when suddenly, Hexus jumped in front of her, making her jump.

"Why, hello there, Maya!" Hexus said, smirking. Maya gasped, she completely forgot about the Hiverax!

"Where are your teammates now?"He teased, Maya glared at him angrily. Before she could snap back, Zane caught up.

"Hey Hexus! Forgot about me?"Zane teased and Maya turned round to see Zane coming into the clearing. _'Great!'_ she thought _'Now I'm stuck, between **two** E-teens! Can things possibly get any worse?'_ As if on queue, the rest of Team Radikor came into the clearing. '_Why did I say that for? Things can always get worse!' _Maya thought again as she was standing between the Radikor and Hexus.

"We're all here for the kairu aren't we?" Zane said in a fake tone. Now the girl was sure he planning something...

"Kairu challenge!" Tetris said and bowed.

"Challenge accepted!" Hexus replied, and Maya agreed too, and bowed.

"Herrier! Feather daggers!" said Maya.

"Bruteron! Anti-matter beam!" Zane exclaimed.

"Cyonis! Lighting strike!"Zair said.

"Silverbaxx! Shockwave!"Tetris called.

"Wrendax! Confusion spiral!" said Hexus and they all started battling.

"Anti matter saw!" Zane attacked Hexus but he dodged.

"That all you got Zane? Dark earth!" Hexus fired hitting Zane, sending him flying into the trees.

"Shockwave!" Tetris attacked and hit Hexus, while he was distracted.

"Nice shot!" Zair said and turned to Maya. "My turn..." she said and fired. "Lightning strike!" The attack missed Maya and Zair got angry. "Smoke screen!" She fired again and the attack hit Maya, making her fall. She groaned and struggled to get up. Right on time, Ky and Boomer came in and joined the fight.

"Maya!"Ky yelled. "Metanoid!"

"Froztok!" Boomer said and the two warriors stacked up.

"Titan strike!" Ky yelled and hit team Radikor.

"Nice shot bro! But look out, here come the Hiverax!" Boomer yelled, as Nexus and Vexus joined their brother.

"Oblivion blast!" Nexus said and aimed at the two friends. Ky avoided just in time, but Boomer got hit.

"Slashing claws!" Ky attacked and hit them spot on.

"Wing blast!" Maya joined in, surprising Ky and finished the Hiverax.

"Maya! Your ok!" Ky exclaimed.

"Of course Ky! Why wouldn't I be?" Maya asked smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt...Lokar's shadow!"Zane said getting up and firing at Maya. Before she could react the attack hit her, causing her to fall on the ground unconscious.

"Maya! You're going to pay for that Zane!" Ky threatened.

"Sorry, but our job here is done!" Zane said and the Radikor left. Ky looked around to see Boomer getting up, but the Hiverax nowhere to be found...

_'What job?'_ Ky thought and went over to his blue haired teammate.

"Maya? Maya are you ok?" Boomer asked shaking her.

"Ugh...My head..." Maya replied holding her head, still lying on the ground.

"Come on Boom; let's get her back to the x-scaper."Ky said and picked up Maya in his arms.

_In Lokar's lair:_

"Team Radikor..." Lokar said turning to face his E-Teens. "I take it you have succeeded in your mission?" He asked.

"Yes master..." Zane replied. "We hit Maya with the attack, as planned..."

"Well done team Radikor, no leave my sight!" He ordered and the Radikor left.

"Now that Maya has even more shadow kairu inside of her, it's only a matter of time before she joins me. Everything going according to plan..." Lokar gloated to himself and laughed evilly.

_In the x-scaper:_

**Ky's POV:**

I put Maya down on her bed and sat next to her, while Boomer piloted the ship. "Please Maya, please be okay..." I whispered to her and she groaned. She looked like she was struggling to stay good._ 'Come on Maya, you can do it! Fight it!'_ I thought to myself. _'You're good, not evil! Please...I can't stand to lose you...'_ I continued, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

When the x-scaper finally landed at the monastery, I quickly picked her up and rushed out of the ship, to find master Boaddai. I soon found him meditating under a tree and he quickly sensed my presence.

"Ah, Ky I see you're back from your-"Master B began but stopped once he saw Maya in my arms, unconscious.

"What happened?" He asked worried as I lay Maya down on the grass.

"We were in a kairu challenge with the Hiverax and the Radikor. We were winning until Zane fired Lokar's shadow on her...Just been like this ever since..." I explained.

"I see, it appears she is fighting the shadow kairu and the good is trying to regain control." Master Boaddai said.

"Is there anything we can do Master?" Boomer asked, hearing what Master B said earlier.

"I may be able to drain some of the shadow kairu out of her, but it is really up to her my students." He said and lifted his hand up, over Maya. Maya was soon surrounded by a blue aura and her body relaxed. After a few minutes Master B stopped.

"Let's hope that will help her. For now, she needs rest." Master B, told us and I picked her up again.

I took her to her room and put her down on her bed again. "Hang in there Maya..." I whispered to her and began to leave the room. Just then, I heard her groan and turned round. Suddenly, her eyes flicked open. She shot up and gasped.

"Maya?" I asked her both surprised and concerned, hopping she was alright...

* * *

A's note: Cliff hanger! Sorry couldn't resist... =]


	7. The End

_Chapter 7:_

**Ky's POV:**

"Maya?" I asked her. As soon as she heard me she turned to look at me.

"Ky?" She asked me, for a minute I thought she was alright, just her normal self..._Oh, how wrong was I? _He eyes quickly turned purple and she quickly got up.

"Get out of my way!" Maya yelled at me, going towards the door.

"Maya stop!" I said to her, trying to reason with her. When she didn't stop I jumped in front of her, blocking her way. '_Big mistake...'_ I thought. She glared at me, as if giving me a second chance, before blasting me with an attack. I hit the wall, _hard_ and fell to the ground. Before I could get up she was already out the door.

**Author's POV:**

Maya walked hurriedly down the hall and out of the x-scaper. Since she didn't know how to pilot the ship, it wasn't much help in helping her escape. Once out of the x-scaper she bumped into Boomer and Master Boaddai, who were surprised to see her up.

"Maya, you're awake!" Boomer exclaimed happily, hugging the blue haired girl. She was shocked at the action but decided to play along.

"Where's Ky?" The blonde teen asked, realising her and looking over her shoulder.

"He's um...back at in the x-scaper..." She said, hoping they wouldn't notice she was lying. Even if she was evil now, she was still a bad liar.

"Maya are you feeling alright? Maybe you should rest." Master Boaddai suggested.

"I'm fine!" She yelled. "Ugh...I mean I'm fine, no need to worry Master..."She quickly said when she noticed her tone. Just then the Redakai Master noticed his student's unusual purple eyes...Before he could question her Ky caught up with the team. When she saw him, Maya quickly backed away and ran.

"Maya!" Ky yelled and ran after his crush. Boomer, still not realising what was going on, followed after his best friend. Master Boaddai followed his students, as best as he could, after calling the Redakai. He feared the Dark Master was to arrive soon, and they would be ready...

Maya was running, _why_ she didn't know. The darkness inside her was slowly taking over; she was slowly losing control...

"Maya!" She heard Ky yell at her, as he and Boomer were closing in on her. She got to the training area and suddenly stopped. All of a sudden, she felt arms wrap around her, from behind. She couldn't move, she tried struggling but she was stuck.

"Maya, calm down! We can help you!" The blonde teen said in a calming voice.

"We're your friends Maya!" He continued.

"No! Let me go!" The girl said, trying to get out of the strong teen's grip. Out of thin air Lokar appeared, with a grin on his face. Glad that his plan of turning Maya evil, succeeded. Soon the Redakai came in too and a battle began...

"You'll never win Lokar!" Master Boaddai said to his enemy.

"What are you going to do old man?" He teased and attacked the Redakai master. The two Masters were battling each other and the two warriors were trying to get Maya to calm down and 'snap out of it'.

"Fire whips!" Maya attacked, making Boomer fall back and realising her.

"Maya, I don't wanna hurt you!" Ky said, slowly walking towards the blue haired girl.

"Too bad...I do!" Maya said and launched an attack. "Oblivion blast!"

"Oh no, here come the shadow attacks!" Ky said dodging the attacks fired at him.

"What's the matter Ky? To scared to use shadow attacks?" Maya teased.

"Not at all! But I was hoping it didn't have to come to this..."Ky replied. "Plasma energy blast!" Ky fired and took Maya by surprise, sending her flying into the wall. By that time Boomer had got up and they both rushed towards Maya, who was now lying on the ground.

"Maya are you ok?"Boomer asked and stepped closer. Maya sensed them and shot up.

"I'm fine, but you soon won't be!" Maya snapped and attacked. "Vampiric nightmare!"

"Boomer! Look out!"Ky yelled, but Boomer was already caught up in the attack.

"Maya, you have to stop this! Look at yourself, Lokar is controlling you! He's-" Ky tried to reason but she wouldn't listen.

"No! I don't want to hear it!"Maya yelled. "Dark earth!" Fortunately, Ky dodged once again.

"This will snap you out of it! Magma blast!" Ky fired and hit Maya.

Maya groaned, and got up. "This isn't over! Screech Whirlwind!" Maya attacked, surprisingly not with a shadow attack. The attack hit Ky making him fall to the ground.

"Time to finish this!" Maya said and moved closer to Ky.

"Maya, don't!" Boomer yelled from across the field. Everyone heard Boomer's yell and turned to see what was happening. Master Boaddai was shocked to see Ky lying on the ground and Maya preparing to attack him. Lokar smirked "Go on granddaughter, finish him off!" he called out to the blue haired girl, whilst the others yelled out the opposite.

Maya was ready to fire when she looked at Ky directly in the eyes. Something inside her snapped.

"I-I..." Maya began and stood there paralysed.

"Finish him!" Lokar shouted, getting angry. Maya looked at him, then Ky.

"...Roots of Doom!" Maya fired surprising everyone. Ky closed his eyes, ready to get hit by the attack...

**Ky's POV:**

I closed my eyes ready to get hit by Maya's attack. I still couldn't believe she'd attack me...I braced for impact, but the attack never hit... '_What?' _I thought. I opened my eyes to see Maya on the floor beside me, unconscious. I looked around and just about saw Lokar in some rubble. He laughed evilly when he saw me and disappeared with his E-Teens.

**Maya's POV:**

I heard Lokar order me to finish him, I was about to when I looked into Ky's blue eyes. Something inside me changed, I didn't know what to do.

"I-I..." I shuttered looking from Lokar to Ky. I could tell Lokar was getting angry as he ordered me again. Memories flooded my mind. My friends...Master Boaddai..._Ky_... _'What was I doing?'._

I looked back at Ky and then I knew what to do... I blasted a powerful attack at Lokar, even though I was sure I wasn't strong enough to pull it off. I saw the attack hit Lokar before I fell to the ground, my inner kairu completely drained. Everything around me faded as I slid into unconsciousness.

**Ky's POV:**

I turned my attention to Maya lying on the ground beside me. She must have used up all of her energy to blast Lokar with an attack. I knew there was some good left inside her. I got up and picked her up in my and Master Boaddai, along with the Redakai, came running up to me.

"Bro, are you ok?" Boomer asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Maya's out..."I replied looking from my best friend to the girl in my arms.

"She needs rest and hopefully she'll be back to her normal self when she awakes." Master B said.

"It's best that you take her back to her room."He continued.

"Yes Master." I replied and took Maya back to her room, aboard the x-scaper.

I laid her down on her bed and sat next to her._ 'She's so peaceful when she's asleep...'_ I thought as I put my hand on her cheek and playing slightly with her hair_. _"I knew you could do it Maya. I always knew you were good..." I whispered and leaned in. I gently captured her lips with mine; I went to pull away but was shocked when she started kissed me back. We shared a loving kiss and I pulled away. I looked into her now golden eyes and smiled.

"So does this mean your back to normal? You're not gonna attack me again, are you?" I asked her playfully, as she sat up in her bed.

"Nope, I'm back to my non-evil self again!" She replied happily and smirked. "Although, I might attack you again..." Maya told me with a mischievous glint eyes.

"What are you-?" I began, but she silenced me with another loving, gentle kiss. This time she broke it and we both gasped for air. I smiled lovingly at her and so did she. "I love you..."I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Ky." She whispered back.

"Well, I'd better tell the others you're awake. We were all worried about you!" I told her and she smiled sadly. I went to the door and saw Boomer outside with Master B and Mookee.

"Hey Boomer, Master B, she's awake!" I called out to her and they both came rushing inside the x-scaper. When all went to her room and I saw her sitting in her bed staring sadly at her reflexion in the window.

"Maya?" I asked her as we stepped inside her room. "You ok?" She jumped at the sound of her name and turned round.

**Maya's POV:**

I jumped a bit when I heard Ky say my name. I turned towards the door to see Ky, Boomer, Mookee and Master Boaddai walk in.

"Y-yeah I'm fine... Sorry I caused so much trouble..."I replied looking at them.

"Maya it wasn't your fault; it was Lokar's and the shadow kairu." Master Boaddai assured me. A few minutes past in silence until Mookee spoke up.

"So you're good again, right?" Mookee asked a bit fearfully, breaking the silence.

"Yep, I'm back to normal!" I replied smiling at him. He relaxed and we all laughed a bit. Before I knew it, Ky and Boomer were by my side engulfing me in a group hug. We all laughed, including Master Boaddai. We spent the rest of the evening telling jokes and having fun with my best friends, glad this troublesome quest was finally over!

_THE END..._

* * *

A's note: Sorry for the wait! Went to my village and there's no internet there! Hope you like the ending and I might make a sequel, review & tell me what you think! :)


End file.
